familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mary Elizabeth Kable (1904-c1994)
__TOC__ Vital statistics * Sex : Female * Born: 14 September 1904 at Granville * Married: : Charles Henry Whiteley, 27 March 1926, St Johns Church at Parramatta : Glenn Martin, U.S.A. * Died: 1994? in Marysville, WA, U.S.A. Parents *Father: Edgar Sydney Kable (c1848-1928) *Mother: Elizabeth Javens (1863-1950) Siblings *Ada M. *Ernest M. *Edgar S. *Lloyd *Evelyn *Edith *Prosper *Cecil W. *Hilda Spouse(s) *Charles Henry Whiteley (1893-1960) *Glen Martin (?-c1984) Offspring *Valerie June Whiteley (1929-1968) Notes Only one child, Valerie June, to Charles Whiteley. No children in the second marriage. On her birth certificate: she was born at Blaxcell Street, South Granville. Her father, Edgar was 56, a carter and was born in Windsor. Her mother, Elizabeth Kable, nee Javens, was 40 and born at Bathurst. Her parents were married on 26th June, 1882 at Bathurst, the previous children of the marriage are listed with their ages: Ada M 21 , Ernest M 19, Edgar S 17, Lloyd 14, Evelyn 13, Edith 11, Prosper 9, Cecil W 7, Hilda 3. The informant was her father and the date of registration was 29th October 1904. On her marriage certificate: Charles Henry is listed as a labourer and 'Gracie' has home duties. Charles lived a Enfield and Gracie at Liverpool. They were married with Church of England rites. Charles was listed as bachelor and Gracie as spinster. Charles birthplace was Orange and Gracies was Granville. Charles was 32 and Gracie was 21. Charles parents were Henry Whiteley and Mary Ann Jobson with Lobsen crossed out and initialed. Gracies parents were Edgar Sidney Kable and Elizabeth Javens with Lavens crossed out and initialed. Seems there was some difficulty reading the letter J. Both of their fathers were listed as labourers. The minister was S. M. Johnstone and the witnesses were L. (maybe J?) Kable and H. M. Hayden. Their marriage was registered on the 29th March 1926. Family Oral History Mary was known as Grace all her life. She didn't realise until she was in America trying to get a divorce so she could marry again that she had been registered Mary. I viewed a copy of a letter she had written to U.S. Immigration stating she wasn't trying to hide anything she just didn't know her registered name was Mary. To add to the name confusion she was known as Pat in America. She said she felt the name Grace was too pretentious. Grace separated from Charles when their daughter was 12. During WWII Valerie, Grace and Graces mother Elizabeth lived in a house at Coogee and billeted U.S. marines, which is how she met Glenn. After the war Grace was on the first civilian transport out of Sydney. Valerie was 17 by then and when given the choice chose to stay in Australia. Grace arrived in America, gained a divorce from Charles, discovered she was Mary, married Glenn and became Pat. She lived in America until she died in approximately 1994. She came back to visit a few times and family went to America to visit her a few times. Sources # NSW Registry of Births, Deaths and Marriages 32554 - 1138 (Birth) & 1926/004244 -86 (Marriage) Contributors Jayoval Category:Non-SMW people articles